5 years
by someone-no-one-knows
Summary: 5 years she's been gone what happened to her? Did she die? Was she kiddnapped? find out!R&R plz! ROBSTAR REABB Cybea.
1. Chapter 1

5 years

Disclaimer: don't own the titans. 

Chapter1

"Robin give it up already!" shouted Raven "she's gone! She's been gone for 5 years!"

"Just because you've given up on her it doesn't mean I will!" Robin shouted back, this comment had hurt Raven a lot.

"BACK OFF DUDE!" shouted beast boy defending Raven "THAT WAS WHEY HARSH!"

"Yer just because we're doing other things with our time now and doing our job, it doesn't mean we ain't still looking for her!" cyborg said.

"We all want to find out what happened that night! No one has forgotten her, but……it has been 5 years you have to remember that." Said Terra (yes she is back!) "It was partly my fault that we don't know where she is, if I hadn't of come back you wouldn't have been distracted"

"Look it wasn't anyone's fault" said cyborg "it's was just one of those things……"

"IT WAS NOT ONE OF THOSE THINGS!" shouted Robin "SHE'S MISSING!" everyone looked at him it _had_ been five years they all thought she was dead.

Robin stomped out the room and slammed the door.

"Don't worry Raven he had to be told, we all know she's never coming back no matter what we wish." Terra said as she put a hand on Raven's shoulder. Suddenly Raven turned

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? HE LOVED HER MORE THAN ANYTHING! HE MUM AND DAD DIE AND THEN THE GIRL HE LOVES GOES MISSING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE?" and with that she disappeared in black energy.

**NEXT CHAPTER YOU FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT (when star went missing). BY THE WAY: Robin is about 21 cy is 22 bb is 20 raven is 21 terra is 20.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The dream.

_As a girl in London sleeps in her room she has a dream of a horrible night._

"So you want us to go to this ball to protect everyone, also because you want to give us an invitation anyway?" Beast boy answered into the phone "UMMM ok I'll tell Robin………Yer I have all the details of where to go……………Right……..yes……..ok …………..bye!" beast boy put the phone down. He took out his communicator.

"YO ROBIN"

"_What?" _Robin said down the communicator.

"We have a party to go to!"

"_What? OK get everyone in the living room now we have to talk"_

"Right! BB out" and he closed the communicator.

Later that day in the living room.

"PARTY!" said beast boy

"Shut up!" said Raven

"Ok so the plan is to dress up, look out for things and I suppose have a good time….." Robin said "Ok does everyone have some sort of suit or dress or something?"

"I do not; I don't have anything because I left in on my home planet" She looked sad "now I will not be able to go!"

"Don't worry star Raven will take you to the store."

"Oh fun." Said Raven in her 'I really don't care' voice

"Yer just go look for one, we will meet up in the tower at about…"here Robin paused to look at his watch (since when does he wear a watch? It's really cool) "8.30 it starts at 9.00 so…. Meet you then" they all exited the room. Robin, CY and beast boy to their rooms, and raven and Starfire to the shops. (Much to the joy of Starfire and _not_ to Raven.)

8.30 In the tower

"Where are they I'm getting soooooooo bored" beast boy said

"I don't know but you know what girls are like when they go shopping" said cyborg. All the boys were in suits. Suddenly they heard Starfire scream and ran to were they heard her and saw Raven. She looked beautiful! She had a long sparkling dark blue dress on, and had made her hair long so it reached down her back.

"What?" Then all the boys noticed that they had been staring at her.

"Ummmm…. What's up with star?" Robin said

"Oh don't worry she just went a little crazy when she saw me" Raven said.

"Oh ok, were is she?" said Robin puzzled

"I've told her we'll meet her in the living room" Raven said. Robin nodded and they walked back. Raven had noticed that beast boy hadn't stopped staring at her. She turned away from him and smiled.

They had been waiting about 5 minutes when the slide doors opened revealing Starfire. Robin just gaped at how beautiful she looked.

She had a long light blue dress on and her hair was tied back a little bit but most of it was down. (Yer about the hair you either get it or you don't) She had a necklace on that Robin had bought for her, and she smiled that wonderful smile of hers, and his heart melted.

"Robin you look most wonderful! And every one else you all look lovely!" she said. So of course robin was going with Starfire, beast boy approached Raven  
"Ummmm so Raven……….Do you want ummmm……. Go to the……ummmm…….thing with me?" He said and smiled a scared smile

"I spose, yes I would!" to bb's relief she smiled and he gave her a black rose.

"CY who are you going with?" bb asked

"I'm meeting Bea there!" CY said "I'm on a date!"

There was a limo waiting for them and they all got in and sped away to the hall not knowing what Slade was planning at midnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The dream part2

They got to the hall at 9.00 and went in. Nearly every teen super hero was standing in the room, chatting and dancing. Many other people where there like the mayor and…..Bruce Wayne! He saw Robin smiled and went over to him,

"Robin, haven't seen you in a long time. It's nice to see you and who are all these people with you are they the teen titans I keep hearing about?" Bruce questioned.

"Cool to see you Bruce, this is the titans: Beast boy, cyborg, raven and Starfire." Pointing to them in turn.

"Ok hello every one would you mind if I borrow Robin from you I need to speak with him" and with that robin shrugged and walked off with Bruce.

"Well I gotta find-"cyborg was interrupted by someone behind him.

"Now I'll know that man anywhere!"

"Bea! How you doing my little lady" CY ran off towards Bea

"Raven you want to dance?" best boy smiled

"Yes…." Raven giggled and best boy tugged her to the dance floor.

"Raven seems a bit different doesn't she Robin?" Starfire waited for an answer and turned around "Robin?" Starfire then remembered he had gone off with Bruce Wayne.

"Oh….." she slowly walked toward a couple of open doors. Outside was a patio witch over looked a huge garden and lake.

"It is so beautiful….." she said and picked up a rose. She gasped as it pricked her finger and drew blood.

"You alone to?" a voice said as she turned around she saw speedy.

"Yes, well until Robin comes back but I don't think it will be soon….." her eyes moved sideways.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't have a date wich is ignoring her" She blushed

"Me and Robin came together but he didn't ask me to be a date." She said sadly and sighed.

"Well then I'll ask you." He said

"What?"

"Starfire will you be my date?" He asked

"But what about Robin?" she said

"He'll be ok he won't even notice" He smiled and held out his hand she smiled back and took his hand dropping the rose.

Speedy and Starfire danced outside for a long time, Starfire was laughing at the jokes speedy made. Robin meanwhile was still taking to Bruce.

"It's been a while now, I have my own team! I can't start with you again you know that!" Robin shouted.

"Carm down Robin or should I say Richard…." Said Bruce

"Just because you know who I am doesn't mean you can black mail me!" Robin said

"You are so easy to wind up." Bruce laughed "just kidding"

"Whatever…." He said

"Anyway it's just some news I've got to tell you." Bruce looked sad "someone's after you and your team. Well one of your team members I don't know witch one but I've heard that he's not a nice person"

"Well don't worry about us we'll be ok."

"Robin one more-"

"_TEN! NINE!" _shouted the inside of the hall

"The count downs started have we really been out her for 3 hours wow!" robin said "I've gotta find Starfire see ya Bruce!"

"Or should I say batman!" Robin ran off laughing. Robin joined cyborg for the count down.

"_FOUR! THREE! TWO! ON-"_everyone stopped dead silence as a deep evil laugh rang through the hall, and the lights went out. Suddenly the room was filled with green light.

"Is everyone ok?" came a voice that everyone knew was starfire's "Robin!" she shouted happily and flew towards him.

The lights flickered back on reviling everyone standing around looking confused. Then quietly at first a scream could be herd above them like someone falling and loud bangs. The ceiling started to crumble and suddenly a blond haired girl crashed through the roof screaming. After she hit the ground she sat up coughing up dust.

"I'LL KILL YOU X!" shouted the girl

"Terra?" beast boy said. Terra looked at him, smiled and shouted

"BEAST BOY!" they ran toward each other and hugged. Suddenly a red laser blasted half the roof off and Starfire screamed as she was hit by something falling (she was still in the air).

"I'LL KILL HIM!" shouted terra as she used her earth power to zoom upwards toward the sniggering red x.

"Starfire!" Robin and speedy shouted together as she fell. Raven used her power to stop Starfire hitting the ground.

"I am most thankful Raven" Starfire said.

"So am I!" shouted Red x as he grabbed Starfire by the waist and turned his cape into a Han glider and went off.

"I'll go help her!" said kid flash but before he did they all looked a flash of green light hit red x and he fell Starfire was in the air.

"Maybe she doesn't need any help" Speedy said.

Suddenly every bad guy you could imagine surrounded the room.

"And I thought this was gunna be a night off!" cyborg said

"Oh well, TITANS GO!" shouted robin.

Starfire was quite a way a way from the main building fighting red x.

"Oh come on! stop fighting me! you know I'll win anyway!" red x shouted

"That is not true! You will not be winning at all!" Starfire shouted back. "Why are you trying to kidnap me?"

"Hey I don't, I'm just the delivery dude!" Red x said

"To who?" shouted Starfire

"The one and only slade of course!" he sniggered back. He rose into the air and hit her rather hard making her fall and she was above the lake. There was a loud splash and red x talked into his walky-talky.

"She's in the lake heading for the river; can you pick her up from there?"

"_Yes I can. Tell them to pull back!" _said slade out of the walky-talky

"O.k. X out" said red x.

He flew over the building shouting

"PULL OUT! WE GOT WHAT WE CAME FOR!" all the bad guys ran off into the night. Robin watching them.

"They are getting weirder and weirder" Robin said "Ok lets just all go home. Hey guys"

"What?" All titans shouted together

"Where's star?"

_A 20 year old girl sat up in bed breathing heavily. Who where these people in her dreams? Why had she been having the dreams? Why couldn't she remember………_If you were to look in that girl's bedroom at this moment, you would see a beautiful girl with green eyes looking at the moon in despair.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER DON'T OWN THE TITANS

Chapter 4 

London?

Robin woke up icy cold sweat running down his face he had had the dream again: Starfire and him were falling through darkness and he was reaching out his hand for her but she couldn't reach it, every time he tried to reach her he couldn't and the last this he heard before he woke up every time was her ear splitting scream. He hit the bed in frustration. Why couldn't he work it out? Where was she? He sighed.

"Robin? Are you awake?" said Raven but it didn't sound like the normal Raven. She sounded hurt.

"Yer, come on in" Raven was at the door, she closed it gently.

"Are you ok?" She questioned "you're sweating"

"I'll be ok."

"You had the dream again didn't you?" Robin looked at Raven.

"How did you-"Robin started but was interrupted

"I have the same dream but with me instead of you. I keep trying to reach her but……."

"You can't" Robin finished they were both sitting on his bed "Raven; do you think she's still alive?" Raven looked at him

"Yes I think she is." She looked sad "it seems she's so close yet so far." Robin and Raven sat for a while both looking into space.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S HER!" both Robin and Raven jumped up and ran to cyborg's room.

"What is it?" Robin said

"It's star! In Bea's magazine from England. I was tiding up when I saw the magazine and flicked through it" Hear he stopped and hit beast boy (who just came in the room) who was laughing "And it said 'Brittan's top model 4 years running!' it had a picture of her under it. It says she works for… ……….lades modelling and-oh my god" he stopped

"What?" Robin said

"it later says 'her father Mr Lades the owner of lades models' don't you see it!" cyborg stopped for them to answer, rolled his eyes and said "if you rearrange lades you get-"

"Slade" Raven said.

"Looks like we're going to London." Robin said "slade's gunna pay big time. He's not getting away and we will get star back what ever it takes".

**Oooooooooooo next chapter coming soon keep reviewing! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; don't own the titans.

Chapter 5

Sarah

The girl swung her legs round the bed, stood up and up her dressing gown on over her night dress. She ran down the cold corridor and down the wooden steps of the big welcoming hall, she ran to her fathers study. Then knocked.

"Enter." Said a harsh voice from inside, she turned the door knob and stepped inside.

"Sarah?" He said "What are you doing up so late?"

"I had a dream." She said and looked at him "I've been having it for 5 years. What happened when I was in the accident? Why can't I remember my life before?"

"Your life was exactly the same as it is now apart from now you're a model." Her father said.

"But…."

"It was the same, you know how much I hate talking about it" he said "if only your mother were here."

"I didn't mean to bring that up….. I'm sorry" she said

"It wasn't your fault you want to know about your other life and this boy in your dreams."

"Ye- how did you know it was a boy?" she said "I didn't tell you"

"I…. just thought it would be" he smiled at her but it wasn't the normal smile she saw.

"What aren't you telling me" she said nearly in tears "who is he! Who are they! And why am I not aloud to proceed my career in America?" she said her voice shaking with anger.

"I am telling you the truth and if you keep asking questions you're going to get hurt!" He said angrily standing up. She was a bit intimidated by his tallness and scariness but she wasn't going to back down.

"BY WHAT! WHAT AM I GOING TO GET HURT BY! WHY IS IT THAT I CAN'T GO OUTSIDE ON MY OWN WITHOUT A GARD! WHAT IS OUT THERE THAT IS SO DANGEROUSE FOR ME! WHO I-"she fell back against the wall as he slapped her across the face. He pinned her to the wall.  
"You are a disobedient child! I give you a big house and big garden, a man is willing to marry you on a month. You are rich WHAT more could you possibly need. NOW go to your bed room and stay there till I say you can come down OK!" he said

"y-y-yes" she gulped. As soon as he let go of her she ran back up stairs tears streaming from her eyes and then locked her self in her bedroom. That was it she was going outside he wasn't going to scare her she was going in her garden and sitting in her favourite place. She had to find this boy. NOW. Something wasn't right.

Slade sat back in his chair. Things were going half and half his way. She was going to get married to the former and still red x or john rex as she knew him. Then he would get all her money from red x that would break her heart and cheat on her. She would come running back to him and he would never let her out until she was 30 and then he would kill her. '_Wonderful plan' _he thought.This would break robin's heart to know she was still alive all these years and find her in his bedroom. Dead. But she was finding out about Robin and her old team by her dreams. He had done so much to help her forget about them. Brain washed her, paid magazines not to print stories about the teen titans and it had worked until now, but he had just fixed that she wouldn't think twice about it, she was too scared. And Robin? He didn't have a clue.

Meanwhile.

"Beast boy?" raven said

"What?" he said

"Will you SHUT UP!" raven said

"You got told off by your girl friend! Hahahaha" cyborg laughed.

"Be quiet we are on a plane! Or I'll kick both your ass's" said Bea cyborg looked annoyed and beast boy laughed at him. Robin looked out the window '_I'm coming_ _star don't worry_. _I'm coming.'_

**For all you people that didn't get it Sarah is Starfire. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own the titans

Chapter 6

Underground

As Sarah (remember Sarah is Starfire but we will call her Sarah till she knows she's Starfire) ran down the garden path, the moon shone down on her, leading the way. There it was her place, under the willow tree, just by the lake. It was so peaceful she sat there for about an hour thinking all about the people in her dream. Then out the corner of her eye she saw it. The shed.

_Flashback to 4 and half years ago_

_Sarah walked up to the looming shed. It was small and dark. She put her hand on the door knob and started to open it-_

"_SARAH!" Shouted a voice. She turned around startled._

"_Yes?" she said, her father was running over to her. _

"_Never go in that shed. I've told you before-" _

"_No you haven't." she said_

"_Oh well………don't go in there. EVER! Ok?" her father said _

"_Ok I promise. What's in there anyway?" she asked as they walked away._

"_Nothing for you to worry about." He said. She shrugged and ran off._

_End flashback_

She stood up and walked over. As she did she kept looking up at the house as if someone where watching her. _'Maybe I shouldn't go inside……oh shut up Sarah nothings going to happen…stay calm…just open the door…_She opened it and stepped in. Nothing. Nothing was there apart from a rake. She started to walk out when she turned back to the rake. It wasn't leaning against the wall it was a couple of millimetres off. She pulled the rake. Suddenly the floor was going down into an under ground place. The floor stopped and she stepped off, as soon as she did it started going up. The lights came on. Inside was a large computer and on the wall, where pictures and news paper clippings. All of it was of the people in her dreams especially him. The boy. She read the news paper clipping.

_Boy wonder saves day again._

_Yes, yet again Robin of the teen titans has saved the day. But titans are still looking for Starfire a forma titan of the team. She went missing on April the 15th 2006. Everyone is wondering when titans will stop looking for her. Robin keeps refusing a marmoreal service for her he says "we aren't having a marmoreal service because she isn't dead end of story" well three cheers for the teen titans and if you're reading this Starfire contact the titans! _

She put the clipping down.

"Who am I?" she said '_you are Sarah lades soon to be Sarah Rex' _said the voice in her head. She looked down; there on the floor was a big chest. She opened it slowly. She nearly cried when she saw what was inside. There was a pale blue dress inside. It had been ripped she lifted it up and put it on the floor. Also inside was a necklace. It was a locket she opened it with trembling hands, inside were pictures of the 'teen titans' and on the back was the writing:

_Always remember _

_We love you_

_Robin_

Robin. It rang in her head like a bomb. Then she saw something in the chest. A small walky-talky, with a 'T' printed on the side.

She opened it.

"Hello?" she said it started crackling at the other end and she closed it. Then the thing that frightened her the most, a picture of her, the boy robin and the others from her dream. She dropped it and the glass smashed.

"So you found out who you really are." Said a voice behind her. It wasn't her fathers it was someone else. Someone evil.

"I don't know who I am. But maybe you can tell me." She said angry for the first time in years "I'm not scared of you. Not anymore!"

"Yes well, that's because you know who you are."

"NO I DO NOT!" she lunged at him jumping in the air and stayed there. She was flying. She screamed and hit the ground.

"You see, I knew you were losing the mind control I put on you. You have known for a while your not Sarah but you kept telling yourself you were Sarah Lades. Well I got a news flash for you! See if you remember this name. S" she moved back against the wall.

"L" he moved forward.

"A" she closed her eyes.

"D" he picked her up by her arm.

"E" he screamed in her ear.

"SLADE!" He through her across the room. But to her in was like slow motion _SLADE!_ Echoed through her head, slade. It all came back in a flash. "DO YOU REMEMBER THAT?" She sat up in the corner.

"Yes. I do. I also remember I AM STARFIRE! PRINCESS OF TAMARAN!" She leapt up and hit slade with force.

"NOW YOU WILL PAY!" starfire's eyes were bright green and so were her fists. The titans ran to wear the signal had came from. Suddenly they all were pulled to the ground as the shed blew up in a green light. They thought it was over how wrong they were.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own titan's

Chapter7

Reunited

Robin woke up after being knocked out. At first he was confused but as soon as her realised he jumped up and ran to the smoking pile of rubble. Everyone else had been knocked out and where still.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted "Star!" he coughed. He ran over rubble.

"Well that was cool." Robin heard a voice from out the smoke

"Well it may have been 'cool' Richard but we need to find out what caused it!" said a voice that sounded like an angry mother and then a slapping sound came.

"Do you have to hit me _every_ time I say something _you_ think is stupid?" said a boy witch was Richard.

"Well someone may have been hurt. Oh no what about poor mr lades? Oh and Sarah poor girl. I hope they are ok." The woman said.

"Excuse me?" Robin said.

"Oh god Richard! someone's going to attack us quick! Get the frying pan!"

"No I'm trying to find my friend! My name is R-"

"WOW IT'S……..IT'S ROBIN MUM!" Shouted Richard

"What in gods name are you talking about!" said the woman.

"Yer, my name is Robin. I come from America um; I'm trying to find my friend. She's very tall, has long urban hair and green eye's"

"Does he mean Sarah" said Richard to him mum.

"Hello I am Mrs Barnaby, and me and my husband look after this estate. I'm a house keeper and this is my son Richard" Richard was about 15 and had reminded robin of himself, he had black hair and blue eyes. Mrs Barnaby was a short big English woman with short brown hair in a bun. "Sarah is the daughter of Mr lades who owns this house and I'm trying to find out who blew up half his garden!" she eyed Robin suspiciously "you didn't blow it up did you?"

"No I-"

"YO ROBIN!" shouted beast boy coming out of the smoke (which was dieing down a bit know). Mrs Barnaby started screaming.

"OH MY GOD HE'S GREEN!" She shouted "GET AWAY FROM HIM RICHARD!" Richard sighed and said

"He's meant to be green he's beast boy he turns into animals."

"Wonderful, I have a man trying to attack me and a green man on Mr lades lawn. He is going to fire me." She said "Sarah! Sarah dear are you ok!" Mrs Barnaby climbed over the rubble and was looking for Sarah.

"So can you tell me anything about Mr lades and him daughter and my friend?" Robin said.

"Well Sarah and I are buddy's, I knew her since I was 10. She's been having these funny dreams lately. About people." He said "but she can never remember the names of them" suddenly they heard a scream.

"SARAH!" they ran to Mrs Barnaby's cry. They came to a seen of Mrs Barnaby kneeling over a girl covered in cuts. She was wearing a night dress.

"Oh Robin is that Starfire" beast boy said Robin looked at the girl and realised it was Starfire. He knelt down.

"Starfire wake up. Can you hear me?" Robin started to shake the girl.

"Bring her inside the house to her room. I'll call the doctor." Said Mrs Barnaby. Robin picked her up in his arms and carried her inside. Beast boy went to tell the other's no one noticing slade limping into the forest.

Starfire woke up in the room she had slept in for the last 5 years. Why was she inside? The last thing she remembered was rolling to the floor after the blast. She sat up and looked at her arms and legs she was covered in cuts. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Mrs Barnaby.

"You have some visitor's Sarah dear" She closed the door and Starfire waited.

"Starfire?" said a voice she never thought she would hear again.

"Robin!" she jumped out of bed and ran to him. Hugging him tightly. "Friend Robin I…..I would say I missed you but I didn't remember till today who I was."

"Hey star!" Beast boy came running in the room followed by everyone else. "We all missed you so much. Even Raven!" beast boy joked as Raven glared at him. Starfire was so happy until she remembered slade. She stopped hugging Robin and ran out the room. Robin and the other's followed. When they reached her standing outside the pile of rubble.

"What's wrong star?" Robin said

"I let him get away."

"Don't worry we will catch him all that matter's is that you are safe from him." Raven said

"Yer don't worry about sl-"Terra didn't finish her sentence because they heard screaming coming from the house and what sounded like crying. They ran to the house.

"Mrs Barnaby what is the matter?" Starfire said

"A man… he came in…and took…..and took……"Starfire was praying she wouldn't say the two names that meant a lot to her "Richard and…..Sam."

"Who's Sam?" Robin said

"Who is Richard?" cyborg, Terra and Raven said together

"My sons." Mrs Barnaby "Sam is 21 and Richard is 15". Everyone looked at Starfire to see her reaction.

"He took Sam?" Starfire said tears forming around her eyes. "And Richard?" suddenly her eyes burned green "Slade".


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer; don't own the titans

Chapter 8

Sam

"What do you want with me and my brother?" said Sam. He hit the glass wall.

"What do I want? Oh don't worry_ this _you see is a trap for the titans. You are bate. A Certain lady has a soft spot for you and your brother so………. This is my plan. Your friend Sarah is not who you think she is."

"The name is teen titans" said Richard

"Oh you stupid boy they aren't the _teen _titans because they are not teenagers anymore. They are adults, and they have sacrifices." Slade said.

"He's got a point about the teen bit rich" said Sam

"Your siding with the bad guy!" Richard said

"Anyway what do you mean, why isn't Sarah who I think she is?" Richard said.

"Sarah goes by the name of Starfire forma member of the titans. She lied to you Richard. So even _if _you wanted to like her, you couldn't because I and your mother and Robin wouldn't allow it" slade said

"Who are you?" Sam said

"His name is slade and he is one of the greatest bad guys of all time." Said Richard.

"I have a fan" slade said and smirked

"I'm not a fan of yours you mother-"Richard was about to say

"Oh boy's never learn. Do they?" slade said

"You-you-you just shot my brother! What the hell!" said Sam.

"It's only a sleep dart he'll be fine" said slade.

"I'm gunna fucking kill you!" shouted Sam

"Ok go on then, oh wait a sec you have to try and get out of a big glass box first." Sam screamed with rage and hit the edge of the box.

"So who is Sam?" robin said they had split into groups, 2 in each. Robin was searching part of the woods with Starfire. Starfire looked at him.

"Just a boy who- who looked after me he, was my age I needed someone to talk to. So I chose him." Starfire said.

"So did he like you?" Robin said

"Well I hope he did like me. I was his friend!" she said

"Star, you know what I mean." Robin said

"Yes I do know what you mean. And I have no idea if he does. He might of but it didn't matter. Especially when I got engaged" she said tears coming to her eyes.

"You're engaged?" he said sadly.

"Yes to some one. My life is different know I'm not Starfire any more, I wish I was but I'm not and never will be. I have many other people in my life in England now and a career"

"But star-"he started to say

"My name is Sarah now. I do not wish to be anyone else I may not have a father anymore but I have a life and I'm soon to have a husband…." She looked at Robin kissed him on the cheek and walked off into the forest.

"I still want to help your friends and catch slade"they walked through the forest together looking for Sam and Richard. Robin thinking all the way. _She's not mine anymore and she's not a titan._ They walked into the forest calling into the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer; don't own the titans.

Chapter 9

A gruesome end

"Are you gunna use your powers again?" robin said.

"No, the bang (when she blew up the shed) was the last time. I never will. I can't remember anyway."

"What's this?" said Robin as he walked up to a tree.

"A tree." Sarah said

"No, this here, it looks like a button." Robin said. They had been walking around for hours and hours. Sarah stood by him and looked.

"Press it." Sarah said Robin did and nothing happened.

"Ummmm? Is somethinggggggggggggg" Sarah and Robin slid down a trap door. Robin sat up.

"Robin to beast boy and cy, we have found slade's lare I repeat we have found slade's lare sending you coordinates" he stood up and helped Sarah up to. Suddenly Robin was slammed against the wall.

"Robin!" Sarah shouted.

"Oh Starfire, I didn't know you would bring him" slade said

"My name is Sarah. And you are an evil man!" she shouted but just stood there.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" slade smirked

"You know why! Let Robin go!" she screamed

"Sarah! Help!" shouted Sam.

"Sam! I'm coming." Sarah started to run. Slade was about to run after her when he was punched very hard in the face by Robin. He staggered backwards.

"Ow. That hurt. You surprise me Robin you've got better."

"Yer well, it's been a very long time slade." Robin gritted his teeth.

"Aren't you sad robin?" slade said

"About what" robin said

"Her." Slade pointed at Sarah "you got here, but too late because she doesn't want to be with you. The love of your life doesn't love you." Slade smirked

"Sam are you ok?" she said.

"Yes I'm ok"

"What about Richard?" she said

"He'll be ok. Just got to get him home." He smiled at her and she smiled back. They herd someone in the background hit the floor. And a laser beam hit Sarah on the arm she let out a cry of pain. Slade laughed but suddenly some of the roof caved in, and this showed cyborg, Raven, beast boy and terra.

"Your times up old man!" beast boy shouted.

"Maybe. But not by you!" Slade said and kicked Robin in the stomach. Terra aimed a rock at slade and as he fell lifted Robin to safety. Cyborg shot the Glass box that then released Sam and Richard.

"Star! Get them out of here!" cyborg shouted

"It's Sarah!" Sarah shouted back.

"What is?" he said. She looked at him

"My name……" she got a lift from terra with Richard and Sam. And they ran to safety. Suddenly the roof was collapsing.

"1 that's not star. 2 we gotta get out of here!" beast boy said. "She would never leave Robin. Never!"

"Yer well I think she's not coming back any way." Robin said

"Your right beast boy" said slade

"About what?" bb replied.

"It's not Starfire." Slade said

"What!" Robin said. They all ran out and so did slade. They watched it collapse.

"Slade where is Starfire!" Robin had grabbed slade by the throat.

"I can't believe I fooled you all!" laughed Starfire

"What?" Raven said. Suddenly she changed. Morphing into another girl with black hair and brown eyes. The girl bowed

"My name is Becky. And I just fooled all of you"

"Where is Starfire?" Raven said

"Most probly dead under a pile of rubble." Laughed the girl. "Prepare to die." She pointed a gun at Raven and shot.

"RAVEN!" beast boy screamed

"I never liked Goth's." sniggered Becky.

**The end **

**Mwhahahahaha I ended the story but I will write number two but I want to write a different story first. Feel free to tell me how mean I am about ending the story by the way for story 2 give me some idea's if you want and I may put itin my story. Love ya! **


End file.
